A Strange Twist of Fate
by G.L. Fairywinkle
Summary: Ron is tempted by a beautiful girl who he swore not to give into.(not a mary sue, *hears sigh of relief*) Can Ron resist? Or will something happen to make not resisting worth it? I wrote this for my friend Nichole based a bit on a dream she had . :P


A/N: This is a story that I wrote for my friend Nichole (her last name isn't Bower, I made that up). And also, the only reason I have used the terminology "Hogwarts Hoe" is cause Nichole had a dream where she went to Hogwarts and went out with nearly all the guys in Gryffindor and when she told me about the dream she said something along the lines of, "Yeah, I was like the Hogwarts Hoe or something." So, this is somewhat based on her dream, except for the last part of the story when Somebody else is thrown into the picture... ENJOY!   
  
*NOTE * Harry, and Ron and Hermione and Hogwarts (and the other things you recognize) belong to J.K. ROWLING! Nichole Bower belongs to Nichole and me both cause Nichole Bower is based on the real Nichole (who belongs to herself) and I gave her a story (the story belongs to me) So, anyhoo... lets get on with the story shall we?   
  
A Strange Twist of Fate  
  
  
Her name is Nichole Bower. Of course, we all call her the "Hogwarts Hoe" behind her back. She has been with nearly every guy in Gryffindor, along with half the guys from the three other houses. Ok, maybe that is an exaggeration, but that is her reputation. She is irresistible to most guys with her flowing strawberry blonde hair and nicely freckled face. I must admit she is hot, but I swore to myself that I would never give in to her. Boy was I wrong.   
For a long time she never showed interest in us. Both Harry and I were glad, but somewhat put out that she didn't see us as good enough to flirt with. That all changed when one day she walked right over and sat down by us. I knew what was coming; I knew she was there to flirt. But it did give me a nasty shock when she whispered in her soft, innocent-sounding voice,  
"Hey Ron, meet me by the fire at one tonight. I need to," she paused for a second, "talk to you."  
I was rendered speechless. But finally I managed to mutter, "Er, yeah. Yeah ok, I'll be ready. I-I mean I'll be prepared. No, no, I'll be there, yeah that's it. I'll be there at one, like-like you said."  
Nichole smiled at me, then she got up and walked away to her friends on the other side of the room, all of whom were giggling like mad.  
"What was that about?" Harry asked.  
"She asked me to meet her by the fire at one tonight!" I said in a hushed voice.  
"But I thought you said you weren't going to let her get a hold of you Ron!"  
"Well, I know, but, she's just so- so, well I dunno. I couldn't resist."  
"Yeah, whatever Ron, Just don't come running to me after you're disappointed cause she's dumped you for yet another guy." Harry replied in a rather sarcastic tone.  
"Yeah, ok, sure Harry." I responded. "Well, I think I'm off to bed now Harry, see you in the morning."  
"'Night." Harry responded.  
I tossed and turned in bed, not even trying to fall asleep. The minutes until one slipped by slowly. After what seemed like a million hours it was five till one. I snuck slowly out of the dormitory as not to wake anyone. I opened the door and saw Nichole already sitting by the fire waiting for me. I walked over to her and sat down. She stared at me right in my eyes. Finally she spoke,  
"Hello Ron."  
"Hi." I responded with my voice shaking ever so slightly.  
"So, I guess you're wondering why I asked you here." She said in a soft, low voice. I was now completely entranced. I told myself not to give into her, but I couldn't help it. I just sat staring at her. I don't know what it is about her; I always reckoned she was part veela. Who knows, maybe she just know what she's doing. Either way she noticed my staring and she said,  
"Well, it looks like you're going to have no objections to what I am going to say," Nichole said. "I asked you here because... I think you're really hot."  
"Do-do you really?" I stuttered.  
"Yes, I do." Nichole said inching closer to me.  
She looked straight at me for a second, seeming to ponder something. Then all of a sudden she leaned in and kissed me. I was in complete and utter shock. I didn't move for a minute, but then I started to kiss back. I had no recollection of ever really being kissed by a girl, unless you count the time when I was seven and my sister Ginny kissed me because we were playing house and I was the Dad and she told me, "Well, you're the Daddy and Daddy's and Mummy's is supposed to love each other. So ya have to kiss me!". The kiss had to have lasted a good half a minute, that is until we heard,  
"RON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"   
I pulled back from Nichole faster than you could say "quidditch". I looked thoroughly panicked while Nichole looked serenely calm as we heard more yelling.  
"Ron, what are you doing here at 1 AM? Especially with HER!"  
"Oh," said Nichole, still looking calm, "I didn't know you had a girlfriend Ron. I don't mess with other women's guys. Sorry Hermione." Nichole stood up, turned on her heel, and walked to the girls' dorm.  
"Hermione, What's your problem?" I bellowed.  
"MY PROBLEM? You're the one with the problem!" She yelled back at me.  
"How? You're the one snooping around in my personal business!"   
"Well, you have to have a problem if your with that- that..."  
"Go ahead and say it Hermione, or are you too afraid to cuss? Afraid it'll ruin your reputation even when no one is around to hear it?" I taunted.  
"No Ron, I'm not afraid, I'm too dignified for that rubbish."  
"Yeah, whatever Hermione." I snapped.  
"So, what were you down here doing with that girl?"  
"Nothing you'd like to hear, it may be too much for you're precious little ears to handle." I said scathingly.   
Hermione looked infuriated. She walked toward me looking as though she wanted to slap me, but she tripped on someone's book and fell onto me instead. I looked down at her, still clutching her even after she regained balance. She had no objection to me still holding her for no reason. I stood staring at her. She looked exceptionally beautiful at the moment. Her bushy brown hair was a bit flyaway and her face was tinged a bit pink from yelling so much. I could tell this from the flickering firelight, which was accentuating her face in all the right places. Finally, I couldn't bear the tension any longer. I slowly leaned down and kissed her. I was shocked at myself for doing such a thing, and obviously so was she. Neither of us moved for a moment, but at last we both gave in. I don't know how long that kiss lasted, I was aware of nothing else but us at the time. I was enveloped in it. After a few moments time she pulled away.   
"Ron, you are such an idiot." She muttered softly, though smiling slightly. Then followed an awkward pause in which we both stood gazing at each other. After a time she said,  
"Well, I'd better be going to bed, it's late."  
"Yeah, er, ok. Goodnight Hermione." I replied.  
Hermione turned and walked to her dormitory. When she reached the top of the stairs she looked at me.  
"I hope you know," she said while flushing red, "that that kiss was, erm, nice." She giggled softly and she went into the dorm.  
I turned a brighter shade of red then my hair. I stood there contemplating what had just happened until I realized that it was nearly two in the morning and that I should go to bed. By this time I had totally forgotten about my earlier meeting with Nichole. The situation with Hermione sort of took over.   
I laid in my bed for a long time stewing over what had happened. But finally as I was dosing off to sleep I made myself a mental note.   
"Hmm," I thought, "maybe I should thank Nichole. I mean, I guess she brought Hermione and me together. I couldn't have done that under normal circumstances."  
Then I fell asleep; still thinking about the kiss I had longed for, ever since my first year.   
  
  
A/N: Flame me if you must, flames are used to throw fireballs at Wormtail. Maybe we'll catch him on fire! LOL! So anyhoo... please R&R! Please will you? Please Please Please? Please with a cherry on top? (or what ever you want on top, carmel, ice cream, pickle, potato, ketchup, hot dog...)  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
